


Artwork for If I Could Turn Back Time

by falseneun, WhoStarLocked



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Beating, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Clarus Amicitia Is a Good Bro, Cold, Cold Weather, Cor Leonis Needs a Hug, Cor Leonis Whump, Daemons, Death, Death Threats, Electricity, Electrocution, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosions, Family Loss, Fanart, Fear, Fire, Flowers, Gen, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hatred, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Cor Leonis, Hurt Regis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infiltration, Injury, Investigations, King Regis Lucis Caelum, Language of Flowers, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Misery, Mission Reports, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, News Media, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Parent Death, Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Regis Lucis Caelum, Post-Loss, Prison, Prisoner of War, Protective Regis Lucis Caelum, Rage, Regis Lucis Caelum Needs A Hug, Regret, Sad Cor Leonis, Self-Blaming Cor Leonis, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Shock, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Sorrow, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Clarus Amicitia, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Tears, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Tortured Cor Leonis, Unconsciousness, Unreliable Narrator, Upset Cor Leonis, Upset Regis Lucis Caelum, Violence, Wakes & Funerals, Whump, Young Gladiolus Amicitia, Young Regis Lucis Caelum, loss of a loved one, sepsis, smoke, smoke inhalation, suicide bombing, upset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falseneun/pseuds/falseneun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: A collection of fanart by the amazing falseneun for my fic If I Could Turn Back TimeTagged as violence for fic content - in the art there is only a little blood!
Relationships: Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis, Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia & Regis Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1- I Didn't Really Mean To Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Could Turn Back Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588365) by [WhoStarLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked). 



Art by [falseneun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falseneun/pseuds/falseneun)

_Clarus smiles and gestures for Cor to sit. He cuts an intimidating figure in his uniform, and he gives off an aura of sternness - his face looks like it could be carved from stone. It’s mostly a practiced façade, and Clarus sees straight through it. After all, he’s watched Cor perfect this image over the years, and he knows Cor better. He can see nervousness in the slight downturn of Cor’s lips, and the tightness of his eyes. He can see the tension in his frame, and the way his shoulders slump ever so slightly._

_Yeah, Cor isn’t dealing very well at all._


	2. Chapter 2 - I Didn't Want To See You Go

Art from chapter 2:

_“I would have died!” Cor exclaims, flinging his arms out to either side of him. There’s a flash of incredulity on his face, like he thinks Regis is being unfair. It rubs him up the wrong way._

_Regis’ eyes narrow in pure contempt as he takes in the defensive expression on Cor’s face. He takes another step forward, but Cor’s eyes only harden in response. Their faces are only inches apart now, so close that Regis can feel each breath Cor takes ghosting across his face._

_“Good!” Regis hisses. His voice is so tight he isn’t sure he could speak any louder if he tried. He bares his teeth, absolutely seething with rage. “I wish you_ had! _”_

_Cor recoils. Betrayal flashes across his features as he takes a stumbling step away from him, then another. Regis doesn’t move. He’s breathing heavily, and he can feel that his face is flushed bright with anger. He watches Cor school his expression back to a blank slate. When he speaks, his voice is flat, completely void of emotion. His gaze is distant, focused somewhere over Regis’ shoulder._

_“If that’s how you feel, then consider this as me tendering my resignation. I’ll complete this mission and debrief as my working notice, and then I’ll be out of your hair.”_

_With that, Cor turns smartly on his heels and lets himself out of the room, his back ramrod straight and head held high_. 


	3. Chapter 3 - I Know I Made You Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet more amazing art from falseneun!!!!

Art from chapter 3: 

__

_He’s ruined everything! He’s lost everyone he cares about because of his recklessness and selfishness and his arrogance! He lets himself wallow in his misery for a few minutes, blinking back tears, before he forces his head back up with a heavy sigh._

__

_Of course, that’s when the hare notices him and bolts._

__

_Cor moans quietly, trying to block out the pain coming from everywhere._

_He can’t see a way out of this._

_Tears well in his eyes, but he refuses to let them spill over._


	4. Chapter 4 - But Baby Brother If I Could Turn Back Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more amazing artwork by Falseneun for chapter 4 of If I Could Turn Back Time. 
> 
> Honestly, I am blessed with all this! Falseneun, you are so talented it's truly astounding :) Thank you ever so much for all these drawings, I love them! <3 <3

“I suppose it’s too much to hope for a change in your hospitality?” 

Highwind’s lips curl up into a smirk. “I’m afraid that now you’re not about to drop dead, it’s back to business as usual.” 

Cor nods with a sigh. It’s no more than he’d been expecting, really. 

“You should have mentioned the sepsis, Marshal.” It’s an admonishment, and one that takes Cor by surprise. He’s careful not to let it show, but he thinks it’s odd that they had expected him to point it out to them. It’s a little naïve of them, but then, he’d thought the man in front of him was young for a general when he first saw him. Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Could’ve, should’ve.” Cor mutters, letting his eyes slip closed. “Someone cleaned that wound before I woke up in this hellhole. I figured you knew about it.” 

“Evidently, someone did not clean it well enough.” Highwind replies under his breath. “No matter, you’ve responded well to treatment. You are in no danger of dying now.” 

Cor can’t help it, he snorts. “If only that were true.” 

The thought is sobering, and for a long moment the only sounds in the cold, grey cell are their quiet breaths. But there’s no sense in putting off the inevitable. With another heavy sigh, Cor looks back to the general. 

“Bring it on, then." 

* * * 

“Your Majesty, my lords,” The envoy says again, giving a small bow. “The empire claims to have captured and executed Marshal Leonis.” 

Regis finds the phrase in writing at the same time the words sink in.

He can’t honestly remember exactly what happened in the council room after the envoy passed on the news. 

The next thing he knows is that he’s kneeling next to his chair, arms wrapped around Clarus, who’s sobbing, and screaming into his shoulder, so overwrought with pure, agonising _loss_ that he sounds almost like a wounded animal. 


End file.
